


Charmant

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 30 Drabble Challenge, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Multiple Ratings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 drabbles of moments with Koujaku and Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawberries, G

**Author's Note:**

> i asked tumblr what pairing i should use for my next ficlet/drabble collection, and [homojaku](http://homojaku.tumblr.com/) suggested kouao!
> 
> i found a nice online word counter so i'm taking on a drabble challenge instead

He rolls over to press his face into the blue locks pooling over his lover's shoulders, inhaling the familiar scent. With a sigh, Koujaku wraps his arms around Aoba's naked waist, nuzzling the back of his head. _Strawberries,_ he thinks. _Aoba has always smelled like strawberries._

"Mmh..." Aoba mumbles in his sleep, shifting to get more comfortable against the warmth that is Koujaku's chest. Upon further inspection, he's smiling in his slumber. Koujaku hides his grin in the other's hair, biting his lip to hold back a soft laugh. No need to wake him. He settles back down, asleep again.


	2. Cry, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> koujaku "irresponsible dad" seragaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> generator gave me "tower block", but sleepy kouao parents made me change it

"No!"

"Daaaaaaaaad!"

"Stop stealing my toys!"

"PAAAAAAPAAAAA!"

The clock reads seven, but it feels like four. On a Saturday, it's way too early to be awake. The kids must've gotten bored, telling by their screams and cries. 

When Koujaku holds him closer despite their children's whines, stopping Aoba from taking care of the problem. The bluenet grunts and squirms in his arms, frowning at the warm hands moving up his tanktop. 

"Koujaku, if we don't—" 

"Shh. They'll work it out in their own." The dark-haired man pulls him closer, disgruntled. "Stay—" 

"DAAAAAAD!!!" 

Aoba glares over his shoulder and Koujaku grimaces.


	3. Beach, G

In the months they've been together, they've yet to go to the beach. 

Why? Aoba didn't know. He asked Koujaku about his date ideas, but the beach was never mentioned. He hadn't been to the beach since he was younger, having fucked around in his teen years and spent his early twenties working his ass to support himself and Tae. 

So when Koujaku suggests they go swimming out into the district, Aoba accepts immediately. 

It's a regret later, of course, when he gets sunburnt and has to deal with Koujaku worrying—and occasionally joking about his hair luckily remaining unburnt.


	4. Funeral, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for implied death

As his plus one, Koujaku felt a little left out. 

This wasn't the time to feel lonely, but didn't Aoba bring him to spend time? Getting your mind off of lost family members by hanging out with your loved one was a good way to cope... right? 

And yet there Aoba was, lying in bed with Ren clutched to his chest, back facing Koujaku like he has for the past four days. He only gets up to use the bathroom and eat. 

Koujaku told him not to come back to his home, and yet here they are, mourning in silence.


	5. Evidence, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> her name went from samantha to tami to yuki

"I want to see your Coil." 

"Ah?" 

Aoba stands patiently in their doorway, casually leaning against the doorframe. Pouting, Koujaku reaches for his Coil as asked. He holds it out for his partner to take, eyebrows furrowed beneath his hair. The bluenet fiddles with his settings for a moment, expression one of boredom. 

Growing impatient, Koujaku groans and falls back onto the bed, untying his hair as he goes. "What's so urgent?" 

"Who's Yuki?" 

"What." Koujaku looks at Aoba with a mix of confusion and shock. "Are you going through my _messages_?" 

"Who is she?" 

"A friend!" 

"Really?" 

"Yes, jealous!"


	6. Test, G

**Name: Koujaku**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Sexuality: Mostly Straight**

"What is this, an application?" 

"A boyfriend application." 

"I'm already your boyfriend!" 

"I want to see what you think of yourself." 

"Err..." 

"....'mostly straight'?" 

"I thought it was a joke form!" 

Koujaku glares at the papers Aoba has set on the bed, pen in hand and a few splotches on ink decorating the back of his hand from his absent doodles. His boyfriend watches him with a grin, hands on his hips. "It is, but it's funny. 'Mostly straight'. Heh." 

"It's true!" 

"More like 'straight but only gay for Aoba'." 

"That's not funny!"


	7. Fantasy, T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for mentions of a very mild kinky things. literally it's just mentioned

His suggestions were usually sappy and romantic, but sometimes they were capable of shocking Aoba to the point of a few minutes of speechlessness.

"Uh, Aoba?"

Aoba blinks, face flushing a bright red. His mind replays what Koujaku had said, the tips of his ears beginning to redden as well. "I'm... I'm not exactly sure I heard right..."

It's Koujaku's turn to turn red in the face, matching eyes averting. "I said I've dreamt of you... tying me up and blindfolding me." It comes out jumbled and shaky, but Aoba doesn't manage to respond because Koujaku's nose begins to bleed.


	8. Secret, G

"Psst, Aoba."

"Pssssst. Aoooooba."

"Aoba."

"I'm gonna pull on your hair if you don't answer me."

"It's a seeeeecret."

"Wake up."

The bluenet slowly looks up from where he's buried himself in his sheets, eyes narrowed. It's obvious Koujaku had woken him up, sleep in his eyes and a half-awake pout on his lips. It's cute, but Koujaku won't let himself get too distracted by it. The elder male climbs into bed and wraps his arms around Aoba's waist, nuzzling his bared neck from behind.

Annoyed, Aoba frowns at the wall. "What is it, Koujaku."

Koujaku grins. "Happy anniversary, Aoba."


	9. I'm here, G

Arms circle around a strong body, feeling the tremors running through. Aoba presses a kiss between Koujaku's shoulder blades, the tip of his nose following the ink across his shoulder. He sighs, rubbing his thumb over a pectoral.

Despite his best efforts, Koujaku continues to shake. He grasps Aoba's hands tightly, the warmth against his back welcome but unable to rid of his sea of emotions. He buries his face into the pillow and Aoba leans his forehead against his back, murmuring apologies here and there. It wasn't his fault, no, but he felt helpless if he didn't speak up.


	10. Tease, T

Aoba squirms beneath the larger man, breath hitching as Koujaku's fingers brush against the skin above his navel. He worries his lip and arches his back up into the ghost-like touch, whimpering beneath his breath.

He expects a firmer touch this time, but Koujaku continues his feather-light caresses, a small smile on his lips the entire time. The bluenet groans with a mix of frustration and pleasure, hips twitching upwards when Koujaku brushes his fingers against a nipple.

"Just do it already," Aoba mutters, pale cheeks tinted with red.

Koujaku's smile widens, amused with him. "Patience, Aoba."

"I have none!"


	11. Puppy love, G

To the naked eye, their affection for one another was merely because they had recently formed a tight bound over the last couple weeks, but Koujaku thought different.

Aoba's hand in his, he strolls down the sidewalk and hums, watching the younger boy struggle to follow on his tiny legs.

***

Even now, he wasn't afraid to admit it was never a mere crush. At first it could've been, but Aoba brought joy to his life. Something he didn't genuinely feel before he returned to the island.

Koujaku presses a kiss to Aoba's forehead and settles down, all for sleeping again.


	12. Gloves, G

"Aoba."

The bluenet looks up from where he's attempting to warm himself up, blowing hot air into his mittens as he shivers. He glares at his boyfriend, who seems content in his own winter weather. "What? Cold as fuck..."

Koujaku laughs, prying Aoba's hands away from his mouth. He presses a gentle kiss to his mouth, grin widening at the embarrassed noise that slips from Aoba's mouth. He continues to peck him on the mouth, humming with triumph as Aoba eventually kisses him back without all that usual tension.

"Let's go home. I'll warm you up there."

"You're a pervert."


	13. Superstition, G

“I’m serious! If you do that—”

“I refuse to listen!”

“You’ve never heard of it?”

Aoba grimaces at the other, a basket of laundry balanced in his arms. He shoots Koujaku a glare, eyebrows furrowed with obvious distaste. “I’ve never believed in it, but I have heard of it, if anything.”

“It’s important.” The brunet gestures towards the calendar, which marks the first of the year. “I’ve always followed this rule, so I was hoping you’d follow it too?” Koujaku sounds unsure, averting his gaze to avoid Aoba’s growing confusion.

“Well, if you put it that way…”

“Ha! I win.”


	14. Blackboard, G

Gesturing to the board on the wall, Aoba snapped his fingers to get his partner's attention. "Do you see this?"

Koujaku looked up from the hair magazine he was indulging himself in, moving his bangs back over his eye from habit. "It's a board. I can see it." He gives an amused smile. "I'm not blind, Aoba."

"I meant this!"

With a flick of the wrist, Aoba points to a date written on the blackboard, cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "See? It's not that hard to figure out, you hippo."

"...ah." Koujaku's smile turned into a genuine one. "Happy anniversary."


	15. Search, G

He hates going shopping.

Why? It should've been obvious. Too many people. Too many voices. Too many crowds. Even with Koujaku's height and style of fashion, it was nay impossible to find him in such a busy area.

That's how he finds himself on the ground with his bags clutched in his arms, having bumped into someone with how much of a hurry he was in. He tries to stutter out an apology, but the face looking down at him makes him feel both relieved and irritated.

"Moron! I've been looking all over for you!"

Koujaku looked down apologetically. "Sorry."


	16. Taxi, G

Lethargic with the agonizing heat, Aoba lays out on the floor, glaring at the way the ceiling seems to spin with every breath he takes.

Koujaku steps out from the kitchen with a glass of lemonade in each hand, eyebrows raised. He tries to fight back an amused smile, crouching down to hand Aoba a glass. The bluenet slowly sits up to drink it, groaning with the way his body protests.

"You can't lay here all day," Koujaku quips, the corners of his lips twitching up with the need to smile. "At least take a cold shower, Aoba."

"Mm... Nah."


	17. Writer's choice: Inaccessible, G

"Aoba, you've been in there for twenty minutes. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Go away."

"Aoba."

"I'm busy!"

Koujaku frowned at the bedroom door, knocking gently once more. "Aoba..."

"Busy!"

Another minute went by before Aoba emerged, clutching at the material of his kimono sleeves. He glares at Koujaku from the assorted blues and whites wrapped around his lithe body, face as red as Koujaku's own kimono. "I told you I was busy, you idiot."

Instead of replying, Koujaku pulls him in for a kiss, nudging his nose against Aoba's cheek to murmur softly. "You look beautiful in it, Aoba."


	18. Aloof, G

When they were younger, Aoba would wander off to some mystery area of the island, gripping tightly at the cuffs of his winter jacket. His cheeks and nose would be tinted red with the chill of cold, small body shaking with the effort to fight off the cold temperatures.

Koujaku was the one to find Aoba curled up under a tree, blowing warm air into his mittens to warm himself up as much as he could. He'd take Aoba's hand and guide him back to Tae, apologizing for not finding him sooner. Tae would bring him in for the night.


	19. Blood, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for mentions of blood. very light. it's basically implied

"Shit...!" 

"Aoba?" 

Koujaku rushes into the kitchen just in time to see Aoba running his hand beneath the faucet, teeth clenched as clear liquid turned pink upon contact with his finger. "Aoba! What happened?" 

Instead of shooing him away, Aoba let Koujaku guide him to the bathroom so he could tend to his wound. "I was prepping for dinner and I got distracted by my own thoughts," the bluenet mumbles, eyebrows knitted together. His cheeks are pink with embarrassment. 

"Your own thoughts?" The other male pressed a kiss to his bandaged finger, worried. "About what?" 

"It's nothing!" 

"...Ah." 

"Shut up!"


	20. Tower Block, G

Before puberty hit and split them apart, Aoba would invite Koujaku over to play with his toys. He was limited so as to avoid too much clutter, but a personal favorite was his set of blocks. 

Koujaku would build them houses and give them fancy names. When Aoba would say they were the husband and wife, Koujaku's face would turn red and he would splutter. 

"We're both guys!" 

"Hmm..." Aoba would hesitate. "Husband and husband!" 

"That wasn't the point, but..." 

He couldn't say no to Aoba's blinding smile. No one could. 

In his twenties, Koujaku still favors playing with blocks.


	21. Magic, T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for implied sex

It was humorous how Aoba always compared Koujaku's touch to magic. 

He used to think of his thoughts as embarrassing and hopelessly romantic. Teenagers only thought like that! 

But recently, he's caved to his own thoughts. The way Koujaku would run his fingers down his back and through his hair never failed to elicit a shiver from Aoba. 

His smile was magic too. After coitus, Koujaku would press their foreheads together and smile, wide and lovingly. 

And his voice. Oh, his _voice_. "Aoba," he'd murmur. "I love you, Aoba. You know this, but I really love you." 

Always the romatic.


	22. Clean, G

"I swear I am."

"Are not."

"I promise!"

"With all of the sleeping around you did before we began dating?"

"Er... I checked! I'm clean! I even went to the doctors."

"Promise?"

"You were there with me!"

Aoba laughs, pulling Koujaku back into bed to press a kiss at the crown of his head. "I'm screwing with you. I _know_ you're clean."

With a pout, Koujaku hides his face into his pillow. "You're not very nice. You had me worried there for a second."

"Ah, and you say _I_ can't take a joke!"

"You can't!" Pause. "Are _you_ clean?"

"Oi!"


	23. Muse, G

When things got stressful, Koujaku spends a good portion of his night smoking outside, cigarette in hand and eyes cast downwards in thought. He hates leaving Aoba alone, but he needed his space when they fought.

It wasn't common that they fought, no, but it could become too much for them to handle with the other in the room.

Somehow, Koujaku would always find himself back in bed that same night, arms wrapped around Aoba's lithe waste and mouth press to the soft nap of his neck.

No words were exchange. Just the comfort of being in each other's arms.


	24. Writer's choice: Trifle, G

Aoba insists it's not a big deal, but it is to Koujaku.

He says he doesn't mind how Koujaku cuts his hair. As long as it doesn't hurt, he doesn't mind. Hell, Koujaku could probably give him an afro at this point and he wouldn't give a shit.

(He would, but Koujaku didn't need to know.)

Whining and moaning about how precious Aoba's hair was, Koujaku separated and preened at every layer of Aoba's hair, sneaking in kisses to his cheeks or nose.

"It's an honor to cut your hair; I want to do it right."

Not a big deal.


	25. Weapon, G

It's not fair.

Koujaku has the brightest smile in the world and it's not fucking fair.

He laughs it off when Aoba tells him this, saying he's just doing what he naturally feels like doing.

Well, feeling like smiling at Aoba and making his heart melt isn't fucking fair.

"That's dangerous!" he complains, eyebrows furrowed above honey eyes filled with frustration. "I can't focus on being angry whenever you smile at me!"

"Oh?" Koujaku's worried smile turns into a full grin and he tackles Aoba into the couch, smiling down at his pinned lover. "I distract you?"

"Shut up, hippo!"


	26. Writer's choice: Entonic, G

He was used to Koujaku being awkward around him, but fuck.

FUCK.

"See, see? It's fine!"

Used to this, Aoba watches Koujaku sputter over the tsunami he calls their bed. When he had left for work that morning, he had made it clear that he wanted Koujaku to clean up their room and make the bed.

Make the bed was the first thing he asked. He at least wanted Koujaku to make the bed.

And yet.

"No, it's not fine! I think you made it worse!"

"...eh, maybe, but it's doable!"

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"What! Aoba, come on!"


	27. Storm, G

Aoba was scary when he was angry.

No, no, no. That was an understatement.

Koujaku knew that for a fact.

His eyes would darken and his eyebrows knitted together and sometimes the slightest vein would appear above his right eyebrow.

But the way his jaw trembled with the effort to keep it together was both scary and adorable.

This time, Koujaku had forgotten to lock the door before he went to work.

So maybe it wasn't the right time to admire Aoba's angry face?

"What the hell are you smiling about? We could have gotten robbed!"

"You're cute."

"I... What?!"


	28. Writer's choice: Entertained, G

Keeping Aoba distracted wasn't difficult. If you put him in front of a computer with cats chasing laser pointers or birds chirping at their owner to feed them, he'd sit in his chair for hours and insist you come watch whatever he was currently watching.

Animals were a weakness.

But Koujaku liked distracting him with romantic dates and cheesy lines he heard from movies, swooning his boyfriend despite his stuttered insisting that it wasn't working. Definitely not.

They had other ways of distracting one another, of course, but being in each other's presence was enough of a distract as is.


	29. Lost, G

The first time Koujaku took Aoba out on a date outside of the island, he had regretting it almost immediately.

It was his fault for falsely bragging about knowing his way around the entire country of Japan.

Bullshit, it was. They were in another city by the time Koujaku noticed his mistake. He couldn't go showing off at a time like this! It always resulted in Aoba huffing and puffing, pounding on Koujaku's arm and "you moron, we're lost and now we don't know where we are" and all that jazz.

He promises to think their next trip through better.


	30. Writer's choice: Acceptance, T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that ends it!!!!!!!!! ta-da,,, im so exhausted wtf

With lips locked and legs tangled together, they found ultimate bliss by each others' hands.

Koujaku's hands were gentle from cutting hair but rough from Rib. It was a nice mixture, like warm and cold.

Aoba's hands were smaller and sometimes colder, being sure to tickle Koujaku when the latter was the case.

In the end, they'd get lost in the throes of passion beneath the sheets, exchanging whimpers and moans of the other's name.

No matter what happened during the day, they'd always find themselves wrapped up in a warm embrace and mouths pressed together in a pleasant kiss.


End file.
